Mobile devices, and in particular, mobile phones and tablet computers, have recently become more advanced, and as a result, more valuable, as these devices often include a myriad of expensive and fragile components. To protect these mobile devices from damage from impact forces, protective mobile device cases have been devised to cushion and conform to the mobile device.
Available protective mobile device cases include a rigid or cushioned material in which the mobile device is inserted and which surrounds at least a portion of the mobile device. Other materials may be included to cushion various components of the mobile device or to provide a barrier to elements such as dust or water. In particular, flaps may be included on an outer silicone layer of the case and engage an inner rigid layer to protect the various apertures on the mobile device, such as headphone and power ports.
Another feature of mobile device cases is a film affixed to the mobile device case or affixed directly to a touch screen of a clam-shell mobile device to protect the touch screen from dust and the like, but offer very little scratch protection. However, such protective films either afford little or no impact protection to the touch screen, as these films are highly flexible or made of non-rigid materials. Moreover, such films are either affixed to the mobile device case or the mobile device itself and thus are difficult if not impossible to remove without damaging the film or the case.